The Love Is ReKindled
by Ajluv
Summary: I have written oneshots about the Peddie breakup, so this is how Peddie got back together!
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIIIIII! Again Its AJluv and I as of right now I think a combination of the wonderful reviews and the cinnamon rolls I had for breakfast are making me ready to explode(with happiness) Now since I don't want to keep all of you wonderful, wonderful peddie fans(and for the ones that reviewed I have shoutouts) Thanks to Seddielover945 I can happily report that Burkely Duffield has confirmed that Peddieis getting back together again! Don't know when, But they are! Anyway this story will be a multi chapter fanfic as soon as I learn how to add new chapters to my existing story. (can anyone help me out with that?) Oh and in celebration of Seddielover945's news this is a Peddie Get Back Together story. Enjoy and Keep up the wonderful reviews (if you don't I will still keep writing)**

"What is under here?" Trudy raised her eyebrows and looked expectant. Eddie stammered"er-uh I mean uh you know" Patricia thought fast "Eddie shhhhhh, you're going to give away the surprise." She turned to Trudy "he simply can't keep a secret". Trudy smiled "ooh a surprise!" She leaned in "whom for?" "Uh we can't tell you" Patricia stalled, trying to find an excuse. That was when Eddie jumped in."we've already worked so hard so we can't just give away the secret now, pfshhh." He smiled awkwardly, while with his eyes trying to get the rest of the group to jump in. "we have been working so hard" Fabian murmered. "yeah, so hard lifting and pulling and we can't give it away and …. Yeah, Ouch!" Alfie blabbered until Patricia pinched him. "So if you don't mind we just be on our way!" she finished smiling what she hoped wasn't a nervous smile.

"Oh well alright" Trudy replied, than frowned. "Are you sure you don't want any help?" she pointed toward the gaudily decorated welcome tent. "I'm sure Victor would be happy to assist with the surprise." "er, no!" Fabian said quickly. "And just why not!" Trudy said looking exasperated "I'm starting to think there is something going on that I should know about!" Patricia sighed. "Fine, you dragged it out of us" she leaned in conspiratorially, "the surprise is for Victor, you know to soften him up" "Ahhhhh, I see" Trudy nodded seemingly satisfied. "Well if you don't mind we'll just be on our way" Fabian said in a fake cheery voice. Trudy smiled back and kept walking. Fabian breathed a sigh of relief. "whoo, that was a close one, we should hurry up before something else stops us." Everyone nodded in agreement and started hurrying toward the direction of the crypt.

"Er, hey Yacker" Eddie said "that was uh , er that was uh a good performance back there" he finished lamely. Patricia smiled. "thanks slimeball" she said breezing past him. "It's all in the body language"

**So that was basically a filler, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. (If you really enjoyed then you can review) Oh and I don't own HOA because I would probably make Nina come back and Peddie get back together and I would probably get fired. But anyway Have any of you wonderful, wonderful Peddie lovers checked out the Peddie Wikia page? If not then you clearly have not been in Peddie Heaven! So anyway I just have one last thing-SHOUTOUTS! You all have been so nice to me and I can't thank you enough so I do a shout out to each of you(yeah that's right- you review, I faint in delight then give you a shout out!)**

**(These are for Emotions of a Brit)**

**Seddielover945-thank you so much for both the wonderfully nice review and the Peddie announcement. Poor Fabian really needs Nina to come back. There has been some rumors that she is coming back for the last five episodes of season Three. (oh and thank you so much for the favorite!)**

**From a hopeless teen-thank you! Every time someone tells me that it makes my day!**

**xXAquaMangoXx-Thank you and even if it isn't a reliable source and Fabina Lover can still dream right! **

**DannysReza-Thank you sooooo mmmmmmmuuuch! I used to send the same exact review to my favorite authors and the fact that you would want to send me a review like that is so unbelievably nice! Thank you!**

**And last but certainly not least-Love2Write21-Thank you! I have not shown my sis your review yet, but when I do she will probably faint because she is such a HUGE fan of you!**

** THANKS AGAIN! I will try to update soon! (maybe even again today!)**

**AJluv out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will have more Peddie in it! **

Once the man (that may or may not have been Robert Frobisher Smythe) was safe in the crypt the Sibunas decided it was too late to try anything involving the ceremony that day. Mr. Sweet and Mrs. Denby would be suspicious, but if Victor suspected anything- well let's just say they would be writing good-bye letters to their family, and that would probably be only if Victor was feeling nice! So once they made sure the man-in-the-tank safe, they quickly high-tailed it out of there. Patricia, Fabian, Alfie, and K.T were thinking about getting out safe. Eddie was trying to decipher Patricia's words to him.

So as evening fell, the Sibunas ran across the campus trying to reach Anubis House without any distractions until they noticed something very suspicious. Victor, and Mrs. Denby were in a furious argument while walking toward the gatehouse while Mr. Sweet tried to keep the peace. Instantly the Sibunas got into a mostly silent argument on whether or not to keep going to Anubis House and safety or to listen in on the argument and gather some possibly useful information. The majority was against Patricia and surprisingly- Eddie. So to avoid making things even more awkward then they already were between them, Eddie led the group into sneaking toward the gatehouse, while Patricia followed behind- promptly- into a mud hole.

"Oh, dang it" she groaned, staring at her muddy black real-leather boots and soaked to the point of emergency dry-cleaning jeans. She sighed, no stake-out/ eavesdropping sessions to save the world from a great evil for her! She yanked her leg out and tried to take a step forward but ended up falling on her stomach, thus knocking the wind out of her and soaking the other boot and her entire front of her jeans.

"Tough luck Williamson" she muttered to herself once she recovered, then shivered since she was soaking wet and it was getting colder as the night set in. It was going to be a long walk back to the house.

-( fifteen minutes later)-

When Sibuna came back, Patricia was curled up on the couch with the T.V on, with a bowl of stolen popcorn in her hands, fast asleep when voices cut through her dream.

"uh Patricia?"

"Paaaaaahhhhhhh-ttttttttrrrriiiiisssshhhhaaa " said a sing-song voice.

" WAKE UP" something yelled in her ear

"Gah!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air, causing the popcorn to go everywhere. Everyone started snickering while Alfie dove for the fallen popcorn. "Where were you? We were worried." K.T said, sounding concerned, causing Patricia to blush." I-er, fell." She stammered, embarrassed. "Twice." Then to change the subject, "hear anything new?" "Nothing" Fabian sighed. "But then, I still suggest we have a Sibuna meeting." Everyone else nodded and hurried into a safer place where they wouldn't be overheard.

The meeting was boring by Sibuna standards, so Patricia felt her mind wandering, to school, to Piper, then inexplicably to Eddie. She mentally shook herself. She had made the decision to break up with him, and she was going to stick with it. She couldn't go back. What if she hurt him? She was done with the drama. House of Anubis wasn't a mystery soap opera for teens after all.

Once the meeting was over Trudy called for dinner, if you could call "the most basic rations" dinner, and everyone poured out of Nina and Amber's old room. Patricia was last. She was trying to get her mind of Eddie, so she was singing a favorite metal rock song in her head and not noticing where she was going. So she didn't notice the random piece of wood poking out of the corner of the wall that was just high enough for a certain red-haired goth to trip over. Which Patricia almost did. Almost.

Eddie had been the second-to-last person out of the meeting room, trying to use the same tactic Patricia was using to get her out of his head. So at the last minute he saw her, yelled "Yacker!", and grabbed her to keep her from falling. But instantly he found himself staring into her eyes, and his hands continuing to hold her. Since it was one of those moments where you couldn't hold your feelings in anymoreand you just had to do something about them, they might have actually kissed right then and there. If K.T hadn't appeared. "Oh hey guys!" she smiled, then frowned "um, is everything okay?" "uh yeah, sure, well you know, uh Patricia tripped and-wow you look nice K.T" Eddie stammered until he noticed that she really did look nice. She had makeup and an orange dress on. A little too dressed up for a simple "rations" dinner, but whatever.

When everyone got down to the dining room (because rations was better than no food) K.T sat in the middle of Patricia and Eddie and continued to make chatter with him all throughout dinner. It might have been annoying except, K.T was actually kinda interesting, once he got to know her better. But after dinner, when the girls went upstairs and the boys down the hall, he and Fabian slumped down on their beds each thinking about their ex-girlfriends. _But no._ Eddie thought._ I am not going to mope around, I should go and tell Yacker how I feel! But she lives in a three girl room, ah well I can just make up some random Sibuna excuse. Yeah, I like this plan! _Eddie felt so confident that he decided to put his plan into action that very moment. Nothing was more important than telling Patricia how he felt at that very moment.

But unfortunately for Eddie, the girls were having a "sisterhood" meeting. And K.T was talking. About him. "I mean I know it sounds crazy, but he said I looked nice, before dinner, and he was talking to me all throughout dinner and we've been spending a lot of time together, and." "and what!" Mara asked, excited. "And I think he likes me!" "Yaaaay" Mara squealed, while there was nothing from Patricia or Joy who was probably gauging Patricia's reaction. "But" Mara said, and Eddie's blood quickened, was she going to tell off because she knew Patricia was jealous of K.T? "do you" Eddie inwardly panicked, no, no, no don't ask that, don't ask that! "like him back?" Eddie mentally groaned. Mara just couldn't take a mental hint could she? Wait. What was K.T going to say? Oh no, don't say it, he pleaded silently, please no, please no! "YES!" K.T squealed. "I'll tell you a secret" she said more quietly. Eddie leaned in closer to the door. "I have always liked him!" she whispered. Eddie's heart sank. Now he was going to have to break her heart. AAANNNDDD there still was no reaction from Patricia. But almost as if K.T could read his mind she asked Patricia "Hey Patricia, you don't mind do you? I mean-" "No" Patricia cut her off. "If he likes you then, make a move on him. Our relationship was nothing special, nothing to get so jealous over. It's over and done now. It was really just a, well, it was nothing. Go ahead. Ask him out, or wait for him. You have my go-ahead. " Eddie stepped away from the door, stunned.

**Well, that was a LLLLOOOOOONNNNGGG chapter. 1,234 words and counting! But anyway I hoped you enjoy it and there may be more tomorrow. My love story juices were really flowing today. I wrote the outline for this story in science class. Well anyway I have some shoutouts!**

**Seddielover945-Thank you! Oh and once you said that, ****I**** imagined Eddie's face and burst out laughing! Thank you sooooooo much for the favorite! (oh and what pairing is Seddie? Me and my sibs couldn't figure it out.)**

**Toadetterocks15-thank you for following me! It means a lot!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- Thank you so much for the review! I hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked chapter one!**

**Well that's it for now! HOA tonight! I will look on teennick and not miss this one!**

** AJluv out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Its Ajluv with a third chapter of The Love is Rekindled. Since I don't want to wait until the bottom of the page, I just want to say thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows, and if you read this Please, Please, Please review! But anyway things will be cleared up a little in this chapter! Oh and I am thinking that this story may be 5 chapters (send me your thoughts on that!)**

The next morning was gray and dreary outside and the occupants of Anubis House were feeling no better. Eddie ate breakfast before anyone else and then snuck to school with the excuse of wanting to talk to his dad. Not even Victor could argue with that logic.

However Eddie's disappearance caused Fabian to ask "where could Eddie be? I didn't see last night after dinner and I didn't see him this morning." Patricia froze, "uh Fabian, what do you mean you didn't see him last night?" "I didn't see him." Fabian replied, confused. "He might have gone upstairs, but I don't know why, but anyway" he continued "I guess we shouldn't really worry about him anyway. I mean he is Eddie! He can take care of himself!" Patricia laughed weakly "now that I'm sure of!

The school was long and boring. Patricia saw Eddie, but she didn't have a chance to talk to him until they were being herded back to Anubis House. "Hey Eddie!" she called, running to catch up with him. "Oh, hey Yacker." Patricia paused. Maybe he hadn't heard the lies she had fed to K.T in order to get him off her mind. Maybe everything was still good between them! She decided to find out. "um, hey you know K.T right?" she started cautiously. "I should hope so, I mean we are in Sibuna together." She blushed " I know that, I mean it's just that-" the words came out in a rush. "She likes you and she thinks you like her back, and she'd going to ask you out and" she stopped herself. "Oh that?" Eddie glanced back at her "I already know about that" She stopped. "She told you already?". Eddie kept going. "Nope."

Patricia wanted to sit down, right on that muddy, wet grass and cry. Even if it was against her rules. Despite all she had tried to do, she had still hurt him.

**Its short I know, but I wanted to get this chapter done kinda fast because I have a babysitting even so, I still have shoutouts! (I promise to shoutout to every single person to review, so if you want a shoutout, REVIEW!)**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-Thank you so much! (and I'm sorry theres no cutting edge remarks or lines in this chapter, maybe tomorrow since where I live there is going to be a snow day tomorrow.)**

**Sinfullysarcastic- thank you for the review and the follow! (and I kinda think) don't hate me you K.T haters (that she really isn't a jerk, BBBUUUTTTTT she does get in the way of Peddie which Ajluv does not like.)**

**xXAquaMangoXx-thank you for the kind review and the faithful reviews! Keep em' up!**

**Don't judge a book by its cover-Thank you so much! That means a lot to me! (oh and thank you sooooo much for the follow!)**

**Thank you also to HeyIt'sErin for the follow and UltraMegaStar for the favorite!**

**Ajluv out! Peace! **


	4. Chapter 4

**HIIIIII! It's Ajluv! So this the fourth chapter of The Love is Rekindled and the action will probably finish up around here. Tomorrows chapter will tie up loose ends. Anyway, how did you guys like last nights episode huh? I mean TWIST! I was actually kind of glad when K.T wasn't the descendent because it kinda gave her a big head. But anyway Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

The next day was a stormy miserable day for Patricia and Eddie, but thankfully K.T still hadn't told Eddie how she felt. Eddie didn't avoid Patricia, but it seemed as if their paths never crossed. They sat at the same table, ate the same table with the rest of Sibuna, and even spoke a few civil words, but that was it.

The long walk across the campus was cut in half by a drenching, thundering rain. The chaperones, or "Team Evil" smirked at the growing steadily wetter students and opened their umbrellas. _A long time ago _Patricia thought wistfully _maybe Eddie would have held our bookbags over our heads or we would have danced through the rain. _And for a moment Patricia smiled wistfully, and up front, even though she couldn't see it, Eddie smiled a small smile too. But then Patricia felt hollow and dead inside, _But that is long gone and because of what I said, even farther then the moon._ And so they trudged on.

Probably due to Patricia's recent encounter with England's weather, she woke up at 3:15, sick. Downstairs thanks to some coincidence or Fate who had decided that they were tired of seeing Patricia and Eddie waltz around awkwardly, their love both hidden Eddie woke up at the same exact time. He was sick as well. After a long night with several trips to the bathroom until a sleep deprived Joy got Patricia a bowl, Trudy came with the first aid kit and a declaration that no school would be attended for her and that she would beat up Victor if necessary to get some chicken soup. Then unbeknownst to Patricia, she then went down to take care of Eddie, who's way of handling sickness was burying himself in his blankets until the offending germs were killed.

Off and on again Patricia was aware of where she was and when she wasn't-well she was just plain delirious. During one of these rare moments of wellness, Patricia stumbled downstairs to watch the one movie that strangely made her feel better- _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. With Trudy off to buy soup ingredients, no one noticed but herself and through his haze of flu medicine-Eddie, when she rolled off the couch by falling asleep when she was leaning over the coffee table to drink the glass of water Trudy had left for her. She probably would have been fine if she hadn't jerked back when falling, so her back hit the corner of the coffee table and knocked her breath away. Which was unfortunate since she needed that breath to cough up the water she had just choked on. Patricia was thrashing around gasping, trying to catch her breath when Eddie, hearing the noise stumbled into the living room. "Patricia, what?" he said, blinking his eyes "Patricia, wait are you choking?". The answering, slightly hostile, slightly panicky glare he got confirmed it. So trying to remember through his sick brain what you did when someone was choking, he helped her up and patted her back until she seemed better.

Thoroughly exhausted, both of them they collapsed on the couch. Glancing at him, Patricia found him staring at her, slightly cracking a smile. She smiled back and soon they were laughing so hard, Patricia almost choked again. Settling down they both curled up on opposite sides of the couch and started sleepily watching Patricia's odd choice of a movie. And before they knew it, they were asleep.

When Eddie woke up, he found two- no three things out. One-he felt slightly better, two-Patricia had her head almost on his shoulder, somehow they had gotten next to each other, and three- he didn't mind. Almost as if she heard his thoughts, Patricia woke up and blinked her eyes slowly. Then she noticed how close she was to Eddie. She blushed "Sorry". "No, no it's-fine." He replied, and right then and there something changed between them. They became closer. Of course being slightly delirious they probably wouldn't remember any of this the next day, but it didn't matter.

**Sooooooooo, whajda think? Tell me in a review! AAAANNNDDD speaking of reviews….I have shoutouts!**

**Don't judge a book by its cover-Thank you soooooooo much! I never thought that one day my work would be called awesome! This chapter was a bit longer, I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-Thanks! I am sad to say I only found teenNick on my T.V last night, so I missed that one! L. Oh well, theres always On Demand.**

**AAAANNNDDD a Big Thank You to Anna bliss a.k.a Ivy B. for both following meAAANNNDDDD my story! That means so much! That kicks the RFFs up to 8 reviews, 2 favs, and 5 follows! Thank you so much guys! Ajluv out! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HHHHIIIIIIII! Its Ajluv with the LAST chapter of The Love is Rekindled. *sniff* *sniff* How did you guys like HOA last night? I am super pumped for tonight! Oh and did anyone think K.T and Joy were a little more, mmm should I say-WITCHY! I mean seriously. Well I will stop rambling now. **

When Patricia woke up the next morning, she still felt sick. But she felt considerably less sick then yesterday. That was a bonus. Then she remembered the change in her and Eddies relationship. That was another bonus. She remembered how they had sat shoulder to shoulder watching every scary movie Trudy allowed in the house and smiled. She remembered how at 3:00 the rest of the house residents had came in from school to watch _Scream _and _Psycho _while giving Patricia and Eddie a wide berth, and how Patricia and Eddie had smiled at each other before being banished to their rooms with an armful of tissues, chicken soup, and plastic bowls. Maybe it had been the best day of her life. Trudy came in and declared that since she still had a slight fever, she wasn't going anywhere. So Patricia changed into comfortable street clothes and made her way downstairs where she expected a day of Sprite, daytime television, and saltine crackers. And maybe talking to Eddie.

However Eddie didn't appear until lunchtime, and even then he didn't sit on the same coach as her. Patricia got worried and started to wonder if the whole of yesterday had just been a delirious dream of hers. Trying to calm herself she picked up the glass of soda she was working on, not realizing until she had her mouth full that Eddie was staring at her. She swallowed and said "I'm not going to choke Slimeball." He laughed nervously. "Good, because I would rather be focusing on Eddie than saving your life all of the time." He shot back. Then Patricia replied without thinking "It's a good thing you don't have a girlfriend than, because you would always be focused on yourself." They stared awkwardly at each other while Patricia realized what she had just said. Cursing herself, she knew there was only one thing to be done. "Eddie" she sighed "I didn't mean any of those things I told K.T., I was just lashing out or something. I was an idiot. I said too much-again. I really am a yacker" she said sadly, then looked up to see Eddie's reaction, but to her surprise he said "but you will always be my yacker." He smiled, then frowned, "But you know, if you don't want to, or I know you have a problem with a long term relationship so-" It was at that point that Patricia walked up to him and leaning forward, stopped him with a kiss. When he pulled away he looked at her and said "but what about-" Patricia cut him off again. "Eddie, I am tired of hiding my feelings around you. I want to be your girlfriend and so I think, that if you are willing we could take it a month at a time." She smiled up at him, and he had no problem speaking his mind. "Yes" he said proudly. They both smiled then, and paying no attention to their sickness or Trudy peeking out of the kitchen, they kissed again.

**So that's my Peddie get together story! Thank you so much to the follows and favorites and reviews! Oh and I have shoutouts to**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- YAY PEDDIE! If you watched the promo rolling during the credits of last nights HOA you probably noticed Eddie saying "You know, if we don't get out of this alive, then I just want you to know that" and then K.T saying "yes?" Which makes me want to SCREAM! If they try to make a Keddie, I (and hopefully all of you wonderful, wonderful Peddie lovers) will write an angry letter to HOA! Oh and Thank You sooo much! J**

**Anna Bliss a.k.a Ivy B.-Thank YOU for thanking ME! Haha that's confusing!**

**Seddielover945-Thnak you soo sooo sooooo much! That really means a lot to me.**

**Well that concludes The Love is ReKindled. I hope you enjoyed the ending! As for whats next I think it would be great if I could take prompts for a while. If you are interested, I promise you will get credit. PM me with ideas! Until someone takes me up on that offer and I can write more stories this is goodbye! Ajluv out! Peace!**


End file.
